The Swap
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: Dedicated to Ruthibobes who is just amazing to work with, basically Becker and Emily and Jess and Matt, wanted to see what we could do if we swaped these two pairings around, please review both our storiesx includes swearin and sex though not too bad M


**Okay this one's for Ruthibobes, the most amazing writer I've ever worked with, so imaginative...she did also a story like this but her version since all weekend all we did was write our versions of the story x hope you guys like and to mine the ending doesn't really end cause i couldn't actually think of anything so if any ideas plz tell me, enjoy x plz review cause i loves reviews x**

"Becker?" Becker heard the Irishman call his name from behind him, he put down the gun he was holding and turned round to face him. "Yes Matt, what do you want to bother me with now?" Becker sighed but still wanted to know, the way Matt had called his name wasn't as he normally did, something was on Matt's mind. "Well actually I was just wondering if we could talk?" he said nervously, now Matt was hiding something and if he wanted to share it with Becker he would more than enjoy knowing that Matt isn't as perfect as he seems. "No offence Matt but don't you have any other friends you can come out to cause I'm seriously not interested" Becker said teasingly to Matt which made him blush. "I'm not gay!" Matt said sternly, whilst Becker laughed at his own joke "and even if I was I'd have to be seriously brainwashed to fancy you" now it was Matt's turn to smile as Becker gave him the stern look. "Look if I had another friend to talk to, trust me I wouldn't turn to you but I don't and I'm not exactly fond of telling Conner, that's like broadcasting it on Channel Five news, and I wouldn't want that so I guess I'm stuck with you" Matt finished. Becker gave in "Fine but don't expect sympathy because I won't give it" Becker warned him. There was a few minutes silence before Matt opened his mouth to speak "I had-have a thing for Emily" he said coming out at once. Becker looked confused why did that matter so much? "The girl from the past?" Becker asked, waiting for a reply one soon came "Yes, only she's already married" Matt said as Becker nodded his head a smile twitching his face "Really Matt, you shouldn't be if she's married" Becker teased. "Shut up Becker, it's not like that, Emily's not like that all I'm trying to do is ask you what I should do?" Matt almost shouted. Now a longer silence took its place before Becker forcefully spoke "Well...um...I think that you...need to move on" he hurried out quickly not sure exactly what to say, he'd never given girl advice before because no one had come to him! "Move on?" asked Matt breaking Becker's thoughts "how?" he asked again, wow this was the most embarrassed conversation he'd ever had! "Yes...why don't you find yourself a new girl, take your mind off Lucy-" "Emily" Matt corrected "Yes that's it! Emily! Take your mind off Emily find someone sweet and cute and hot or whatever you like" Becker said not believing he actually said that. "Sorry Matt I have to go Jess wanted some files handing over to her" Becker said hastily picking up some files on the desk and attempting to walk out before Matt had called him back "Look you need to train and I'm walking back that way so it's easier for me to give Jess the files" Matt offered, Becker nodded "Yeah, yeah sure" he passed Matt the files and picked back up his gun and pretended to concentrate on the target he was aiming for when he just wanted Matt to leave the room, NOW!

Walking out of the armoury Matt thought to himself _find another girl? Move on? And who do I know that's sweet and cute? Ah well better hand these files to Jess...wait a sec, Jess is sweet and cute and not to mention hot! _Matt thought, "I could do with that" Matt said to himself as he walked up to Jess at the ADD. "Jess!" he called out her name as her head whipped around to see him "hey Matt" she said sweetly..._so sweet _he thought. "I just came to hand you these files you asked for" he gestured to the files he was holding "Oh you shouldn't have Becker was going to it" Jess apologised to him almost. "Yes but you know what he's like when he has his guns" Matt joked with her a little "Yes I suppose" Jess' face a little disappointed that she hadn't seen Becker. Matt rolled his eyes and then remembered how Emily rolled her eyes when Matt had told her off for not doing what he said. _It's not like Beckers taking interest in her I might as well make the most of her, she shouldn't go to waste! _"Jess..." he began as she turned to face him "yes?" she asked "I think you're beautiful" he commented not really knowing how to flirt. Jess looked taken aback; he smiled as she began to stutter her words. "What?" she managed to spit out her voice half trembling. "You heard me..." Matt continued "...you are beautiful and the best part is that you don't even know it" he leaned closer to her so he could feel her breathing on his face harder. "and it's a shame cause you waste all your time on Becker and he doesn't even notice you" he knew know he was being harsh, Becker noticed her he just didn't know how to tell her like he didn't know how to tell Emily, still he couldn't help himself go further. He leaned in even further so he had to rest his hands on her chair to keep him from falling. "If I had it my way Jess you wouldn't even look twice at him, you'd be with a man that cares about something more than his guns...you" he whispered into her ear. He looked at her face and could tell that she was breaking apart but still he could also tell that a part of Jess thought this too. "Oh yeah? Then where is this man, I can't seem to find him anywhere" she replied her voice shaking as she spoke, Matt leaned back into his upright position before saying "I'm here" winking at her then walking off. Jess just sat there looking confused and she suddenly felt a hate for her perfect Captain Becker. _Matt was right, if Becker couldn't tear himself away from his guns for a second to hand her a bunch of files then how will he show her that he cares more about her than them...he won't! _ Still angry at her thoughts Jess turned back to work.

What Jess didn't know though was that Becker had seen the whole thing he walked up to her after Matt had left "What was that all about?" Becker demanded behind her, she turned round to see him "Oh Becker hi, Matt just put a few things straight...handed me the files" she pointed to the files on her desk; her voice was still shaky from before. Becker looked her raising an eyebrow "really Jess? Because if that was the case then I really don't think there was need for him to move that close!" Becker suggested as if Jess was lying to his face. Jess wasn't about to take this if he was so put off by Matt's visiting her then he should have brought the files himself! "Push off Becker, you told him to bring me the files remember and if he wants to tell me that he thinks I look good for a change then he's more than welcomed to, it's not like I'm taken or anything!" She shouted at him unaware that everyone was listening in on them "It's more than I get from you anyway" she bit her lip before pushing him slightly to walk out of his way. Becker looked puzzled _I didn't tell Matt to hand you the files he offered! And why would he tell you that I mean it's not like it needs to be said, everyone knows how beautiful she is, he didn't want to upset her she was just so sweet and cute...and hot! _"Shit!" Becker cursed, this was the advice he'd given to Matt earlier but he meant move on...not move on to Jess! Becker left the room also in search of Matt.

Matt looked up from his desk to see Jess in front of him crying, concerned he got up and walked towards Jess, minutes before thinking about Emily again. "Hey what's wrong?" he wrapped an arm around her for comfort. Jess threw her arms in the air "you were right Matt; he doesn't care about me all but his guns! I can't believe I actually fell for him!" she winged. Matt smiled. "There-There Jessica you don't need him" he was holding her fully in his arms now. Jess looked up deep into his eyes now "I want that man you were talking about now Matt" she interested him, He looked down into her knowing Becker would kill him but she obviously didn't want Becker anymore, she was looking to him. There was only a small gap between them now and Matt finally closed that gap when he gently pressed his lips against hers, when she finally reciprocated this kiss, then taking this as a yes from her he pressed harder on her lips, thinking of Emily and how he would kiss her he moved her upright so she was leaning against his cheast still kissing. Jess' arms began to move around Matt's neck as her thoughts flashed to Becker, then into his now ruffled hair. Matt's hands slid down to her waist the slowly up her top, he began to kiss her more roughly and for some reason Jess seemed to enjoy it, he'd never seen this side of her before and needless to say he quite liked it. He pulled her body firmly on his making him go hard by the fact she was so slightly touching his cock. Matt lifted his top off and Jess' hands traced his cheast down to his... Jess was about to call Becker's name to him (she thinks its Becker rem) when they heard a coughing noise from behind them.

Turning round to see Abby, Conner and Becker stood behind them Jess whipped her mouth ashamed as Conner whistled as if nothing was going on or wrong. Abby looked shocked and Becker looked as if he was going to tear Matt's head off. Jess made a move to get up but Matt pulled her back down to him. "Conner, Abby, do you mind if I have a word with Matt...Alone" he glared hard at Jess. Abby and Conner began to leave but Matt stayed put "No Becker she stays here with me" he challenged. Jess looked to Abby for help, she clearly didn't want to be in that position and Abby knew that whatever happened it was either Becker or Matt that did it. Abby walked over to Jess and Matt before Conner could stop her "Matt get off her, you player" she grabbed Jess's arms and pulled her close to her as they both left the room, Conner followed behind, leaving just Becker and Matt in the room. Matt grabbed his top pulling it on before smiling sweetly at Becker, this made Becker flip, he grabbed Matt's neck pushing him up hard against the wall "you touch her again and i'll..." Becker warned "...and you'll what? Please? Enlighten me Becker" Matt challenged him "Matt I'm warning you-" Becker began "and I'm warning you, you're too late she doesn't want you...she never did...because she wants me" Matt said coldly "That's not true Matt you know that you don't even like her, this is just you moving on" he uncovered Matt. "Yeah well, theres nothing you can do and I don't know Becker she might look innocent and all but that girl sure knows how to make a man want her" he smiled shrugging Becker off him and walking out the room, just before he left he turned to say "thanks for the advice by the way" he winked and turned out. Becker smashed his hand in frustration at the wall, then turned to find Jess.

Abby sat with Jess with Lester in his office. "Hang on a second i thought Jess fancied Becker and Matt liked that attitude gir from the pas" Lester looked puzzled. "He told me how beautiful i looked and how I deseved more than Becker and you know what, he's right so if I want to kiss Matt i will and there nothing he can do about it!" Jess spoke her mind "But Jess, surley you can do better than Matt" lester came to her.

**The next day**

Matt stood next to Jess talking but neither of them saying anything when Becker walked into the room with Emily in his hand. Matt suddenly tensed and Emily shot a pitiful look at Jess as if to say im sorry. Matt walked over to them leaving Jess behind in mid sentence "Emily?, what are you doing here?" he questioned her as she replied "moving on" she walked past as Becker shot Matt the same sweet smile Matt gave him the other day.

"Becker are you sure?" Emily asked, he wasn't used to such confidence as Jess was too shy to ask, he liked that about her, with Emily yes she was pretty but too quiet, he missed Jess' rambling and constant talking in his ear. "Emily relax" he told her as he moved closer to her. "But what about Jess?" Emily asked still unsure of what Becker was doing. "Forget Jess...I have" Becker replied lying straight to her face. Then that was it he pushed his lips on hers, tasting her, feeling her, his hands pulled off her top, feeling her stomach not nearly as interested as he would be with Jess he brought his hands to her hair then pulled her head back biting her neck down to her breasts, skipping them he began to pull of her skirt _this would be so much easier if she wears small skirts like Jess...how he imaged doing that every day.. _eventually managing to pull it off he paused, she was naked, well naked with a bra and knickers "I'm sorry Emily i cant do this!" He turned to walk away "why not?" asked Emily "because I want Jess not you, I'm sorry" Emily tears pouring out her eyes she grabbed her clothes and ran out the room. _Great now I've lost Jess, Matt and Emily! Why the fuck did I do that! _

"Whats wrong with Emily?" Abby stormed in the room with Becker, Becker looked surprised but knew that it was coming "We kind of had sex" Becker didn't know quite how to put it. "You know both you men are petty and stupid!" she said as Conner and Matt entered the conversation "What me?" Conner asked Abby ignored him "You two can just go about you little games to make each other jelous but you can't do that to those poor innocent girls!" "Did you even think about Jess Becker or did you think it wouldn't matter because you can just fuck Emily instead?" Matt looked at Becker astonished "You did WHAT?" SAID Matt to Becker "Oh please don't give me that you know you were all about Jess and know suddenlt its Emily again?" Becker hissed back at Matt. "Just grow up the pair of you" Abby said leaving them not giving a shit in the world.


End file.
